


The Lizard and The Spider

by alg1998



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, age gap, lizard is kind of a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alg1998/pseuds/alg1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt Connors and Peter Parker's life is going fine. Until temptation calls to Curt. What happens when he takes the Lizard serum and the Lizard begins to notice something odd in Curt's thoughts. He learns of Peter but what will the Lizard do when he sees Peter for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lizard meets The Spider

'No. No. Stop. Not him. Peter. Leave him out of this.'

The lizard DNA controlling my every move. It got curious, it said I was distracted. It found the reason. Peter, my lover, my partner. Next thing I know I'm home, the lizard wandering the rooms searching for the man I love. 

'Please no, leave him alone!'

_'Silence, I just want too see the human'_

'Just don't hurt him, please'

_'Don't be so weak'_

Just one more room left the door was cracked open. The bed room. He has to be in here. What is it going to do. Please don't hurt Peter. Perfect Peter. Oh god. The scale covered hand reached to open the door fully the moonlight filling the room from the window above the bed. The dark wood bed frame with the dark grey silk sheets, there laid a curled up man. Peter cuddled against the plush pillows. One that he was hugging as he would me. The other pillows under his head as he rested. The long lean legs tangled in the blankets. The only other light was from his phone, it was opened to my contact, my picture and name filling a third of the screen. He must have been calling. The lizard took a long stride forward to get a better view. We moved to the right side of the bed, usually my side, which Peter now occupied, his face now in full view. Peter's hair messier than usual, a peaceful expression on his face. The phone on the nightstand, the light of the screen growing darker. It reach towards him.

'Wait!'

_'What is it?!'_

'What are you doing?'

I received no answer. The claws reached Peter's hair, slowly raking through the silky locks. A soft mumbling came from the smaller male as he hugged the pillow tighter, yet he did not wake. The hand moved to his cheek, then neck, soon the hand was at his waist. The hand rested, not moving. There was silence, no thoughts to listen in to, no movement to watch, just nothing. My mind racing full of calculations and possible fates. 

_'Silence.'_ It moved forward, the bed creaked under the weight of the beastly body. It moved to lay beside Peter's sleeping form, the scaly stomach against the smooth back of the boy. The strong tail reached over the lizard form to drape itself across Peter's slim hips. Peter moved into the touch, pressing against the cool skin. A groan that signaled his awakening rose from his throat.

"Curt? You home? Next time answer my calls or text me or something. Don't scare me like that." Peter received no answer. I wanted to tell him everything, the mistake I made, how I missed him, how sorry I was. But I'm not in control. It is. He moved to turn his head slightly as if look me on the eye, he stopped half way, expecting the usual kiss on the cheek. One he did not receive. I could feel his body tense with concern. 

"Curt? You okay? Your pretty cold. Did you take a shower?" It remained silent for a second, as if searching for the right words.

"Shhh. It's alright. Sleep. We will talk in the morning." The raspy voice spoke smoothly. The answer seemed to please him, he snuggled back into his original position of comfort. His eyes slowly closing. 

'See, I said I just wanted to see him. But I would like to learn more...'

Black...

"Curt?" I groaned and rolled over to stop the hand that was shaking me. 

"Curt!" I laid on my back and reached my hand up to pull him down into a kiss. Our lips moving against each other. Peter's smooth lips moving across my chapped ones. My hand running through his hair and massaging his scalp. His hands finding the back of my neck, rubbing the tension away. He pulled away too look down into my eyes. I was on my back now, head on the pillows. It gave my body back. But why...

"Hey. Its morning. What happened last night?" 

_'Don't tell the boy'_

'But-'

_'NO! Speak a word, and you'll regret it'_

"I'm sorry Peter. I just got caught up in work. I fell asleep eventually."

"Stop stressing yourself out, you will figure out the formula. You really freaked me out. It very unlike to not give me a kiss goodnight."

"I know, I'm sorry, Peter."

"I love you" He bent down to peck me on the lips. I felt bad of course. I hate lying to him. I felt it. The lizard is up to something. Peter got up and said something about making pancakes. I smiled and moved to sit up.


	2. The Morning After

I sat on the edge of the bed. The springs creaking in protest. 

_'The boy is different'_

'Yeah, he is. Or wait. Did you mean that in a good or bad way?'

_'In a good way. Something about this human...its...unique'_

'Why did you let me go?'

_'I want to see more of this "normal" life.'_

'Very well then, although I would like to tell him about this situation soon'

The thing was bloody curious, that's for sure. What did it see in Peter. I know what I saw. The fumbling, adorable, genius, itsy bitsy spider he is. It...the lizard...what does it want. I began to stand up, my back cracking as I did so. I'm not wearing anything. Absolutely nothing. Peter didn't even say anything. I walked over to the dresser to pull out suitable clothes, which happened to be a tank top and sweat pants. I could hear the clank of pans and the sizzle of, what must be, the pancakes. I stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Peter was staring down at the cooking pancake. Ready and waiting to flip it. He glanced up at me and flashed me a smile.

"Aw. You put clothes on?" His face turned into a pout. 

"You can see that another time."

"Doesn't mean I don't like looking."

A smile formed on my face as I leaned against the counter. I watched him as he glided around the kitchen. Whenever he glanced my way his face contorted into a frown. When he finally finished and place the plates on the table. Before I could move from where I was standing Peter was right in front of me. A look of concern and worried on his usually happy features. 

"Peter?" I questioned as he remained still. Looking me over as I to find an answer to an unknown question.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Oh. The one thing I forgot. My glasses. I could see fine. But...he can't know quite yet.

"Oh. Right. I just...was thinking, just forgot that's all."

"That's terrible."

"What-" both of his hand now cupped my face, the hand capable of so much damage were so gentle. His thumb stroking my cheek.

"Listen, I know something is wrong. But you are always patience with me. It is only fair I return that. I won't force you to tell me. But just remember I am here for you. No matter what. Nothing could stop me from loving you till the end of our days." His lips found mine, kissing me softly. It reminded me of our first kiss, full of love and trust. Not going to far, and not too little. He pulled away to stare into my eyes. His face softened the longer he did. "Will you tell me, whatever is wrong, when you are ready?"

"Of course, little spider. I hate to keep this from you...but..."

"I know it's not easy for you to open up. It’s alright. Just remember. I am always willing to listen."

"Thank you, Peter"

"Alright, food?" He walked over to the table to sit and wait. He's too perfect. Trusting me to tell him at my own pace.

"Yes, that sounds good."


	3. Breaking Free

It has been Three days. Three days and the lizard has done and said nothing. He hasn't let me tell Peter. My little spider. God I hate lying to him. Peter is just getting more and more worked up. Lately he has been having trouble sleeping. It's all because I can't tell him. It's killing him. I'll wake up to him in tears. I have to tell him.

_'Do not tell the human'_

'I have to. Have you seen him?! I can't do this anymore. He can't sleep.' 

_'The child is over reacting.'_

'He is not a child, and he is most definitely not overeating. Do you know what love is?'

_'Why would I need such a concept?'_

'Love is the feeling you get when you need the person in your life every waking second. Its when you put their needs before your own. It's water to your soul. You require it in a way you don't realize till you experience it. '

_'And the boy loves you. that is why he is hurt?'_

'Yes. We need to tell him. I'm going to tell him.'

_'I wouldn't be so-'_

Silence. This is my Peter. My love. I can't lie to him anymore. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. Now is the time. I have to fix this. How dare that Lizard ignore my Peter's pain. I felt a rush of urgency.

"Peter. I need to tell you something!" Peter ran onto the room concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I did something I shouldn't have and I need your help"

"Tell me what I need to do." His spider DNA was starting to spur to action. Ready to go at any moment.

"The formula you gave me. I managed to make a solution, I just got caught up with the fact that It was really there and I..."

"You took it?" I nodded. "Oh god Curt." 

"I managed to make cure, it’s in the office, home office." I start to feel the creep of the Lizard. "Peter, the lizard, I can feel it.". Peter sprinted towards the office.

I felt my bones move and crack, shifting to favor the lizard’s beastly form. My flesh turning to scales strong enough to stop bullets. Peter has to hurry. I feel the Lizard's thoughts dripping into my head. I felt like I was rushing to stop the leaks from drowning me in the hateful words. I needed to give Peter as much time as I could. The claws were starting to break the skin; my fingers now could cut steel. I was starting to lose control; I could feel the lizard's grip starting to choke me. My vision was creeping into darkness. I only saw Peter start to run out of the office back towards me. By then it was too late. 

_'You made a mistake'_

**Black.**

I felt heavy. The familiar comfort under me. I'm in bed? I heard a door open and close. I groaned as I tried to lift my head. 

"Curt?" The voice sounded raspy but Peter was weaved throughout the strained words. I opened my eyes to see Peter's features stained with tears.

"Hello love." The next thing I know Peter is sobbing into my shoulder curled into my left side. My hand combed through his hair trying to calm my love. His lean body shook through the tears.

"I thought I lost you. I thought, oh god Curt. I love you so much, so so much." I wrapped my arm around his waist hugging the man. I felt guilt wash over me. I saw what I had done to Peter. 

"Peter. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I should have told you sooner, I wants to but I thought that thing would kill you. I love you too Peter. More than anyone else in this world" I only hugged him tighter. "It didn't hurt you did it?"

"Just a small scratch. I'm alright though. Are you okay?" 

"I'm alright. I'm tired but I'm me." We laid there, silently. Just enjoying each others company and touch. Calmly breathing in each other’s scents. The calm after the  
storm. Peter was okay. Shaken up but okay. I'm free of the lizard that whispered thoughts of betrayal into my head. I ran my fingers through his hair enjoying the way he moaned at the loving touch. It hit me. I want Peter to be here by my side the rest of my life. I want Peter to go through how ever many days I have left with him. 

"Peter."

"Curt?" 

"Will you spend the rest of your days with me?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes I am indeed"

"Peter Connors. I love it." He moved to come face to face with me. 

"I'm taking that as a yes." I leaned up so our noses touched.

"Of course it’s a yes." He leaned down to touch my lips. 

"You don't have to take on my last name." I moved to kiss him as his lips moved back against mine. 

"What if I want to?" His lips returned to kiss me again, this time with more passion. 

"If that's what you want my love." I returned that passion in the next kiss. 

"Then its settled. I am going to be Peter Connors, Curtis Parker sounds weird." I laughed as he kissed my neck. He said yes. My little spider wants to stay with the lizard till the end of their days.

"Now we are The Lizard and the spider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue shall be up either later tonight or tomorrow. When I finish writing it. I hope you guys enjoy my Story.  
> UPDATE: I'm sorry guys. School and stuff. I will try to have the Epilogue soon though. As soon as I get free time.


End file.
